


Solace Sweet of Kingly Hearts (8tracks playlist)

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Audio Content, F/M, Playlist, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sometimes on the border of dubcon but it remains in the UST sphere then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: An 8track playlists, uploaded there in May 2015.The encounter between Morgoth & Luthien is one of the few scenes described by Tolkien, in which he clearly wrote that one character felt sexual desire towards some other character and it definitely works on my imagination.The relation between these two has a lot of potential, when it comes to fanworks - there's so much of 'what-if' scenarios! I decided to show some of these scenarios in this fanmix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The cover is a fanart by Ebe Kastein http://ebe-kastein.deviantart.com/art/Morgoth-propositioning-Luthien-386536152
> 
>  
> 
> List of tracks: 
> 
> 1\. Ellie Goulding & Erik Hassle - Be Mine (cover of Robyn's song)
> 
> 2\. Eyes Set to Kill - Darling
> 
> 3\. Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) [obviously a cover of Eurythmics' song]
> 
> 4\. Violent Femmes - Crazy (cover of Gnarls Barkley's song)
> 
> 5\. Armchair Cynics - Bang
> 
> 6\. Blackmore's Night - Shadow of the Moon
> 
> 7\. Billy Talent - Rusted from the Rain
> 
> 8\. Eyes Set to Kill - Ticking Bombs
> 
> 9\. Jace Everett - Bad Things
> 
> 10\. Jack Off Jill - Strawberry Gashes
> 
> 11\. Sam the Sham & the Pharaohs - Lil' Red Riding Hood

[Solace Sweet of Kingly Hearts](http://8tracks.com/ewa-a-nie-chce-spac/solace-sweet-of-kingly-hearts?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [ewa-a-nie-chce-spac](http://8tracks.com/ewa-a-nie-chce-spac?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
